Research on the genetics of Psychiatric, Neurologic, and Behavioral (PNB) phenotypes reveals a panorama of complexity that creates several challenges: 1) the data are difficult for clinicians to assimilate and integrate into their practices, and even more so for patients and other members of society to understand and use; 2) because the traits investigated by PNB geneticists often have significance for our self-perceptions, new data can challenge our self-images in fundamental ways. In response to these challenges, with the objective of helping clinicians, patients and their families, and the general public better use evolving knowledge, we propose to develop the framework for a Center of Excellence in ELSI Research (CEER) on PNB Genetics. Over a 3-year period, we will use NHGRI support to accomplish the following: Specific Aim 1 - Conduct pilot studies on ethical, legal and social issues in PNB genetics aimed at identifying productive areas of investigation for a CEER at Columbia University. Pilot studies will use internet-based surveys and direct interviews to examine (a) how clinicians understand and use genetic tests for PNB phenotypes (including preimplantation genetic diagnosis and prenatal genetic testing); (b) the impact of genetic information on patients' and families' self-image, fatalism, help-seeking, and other health behaviors, and modifying factors, including ethnicity; and (c) how PNB genetic data affect judgments of moral and criminal responsibility (i.e., guilt and sentencing for crimes by persons with genetic propensities to criminal behavior). Specific Aim 2- Develop the intellectual and administrative infrastructure necessary to support the formulation of a P5O application for a CEER focused on PNB genetics. To accomplish this, we will knit together faculty with backgrounds in medicine, public health, genetic counseling, psychology, sociology, law, social work, and other areas of study. Specific Aim 3 - Design training activities, in collaboration with other institutions that will enable a Columbia CEER to conduct effective training of future ELSI investigators, with a particular focus on under-represented minority populations. Our geographic situation in NYC, with its enormous concentration of medical centers and educational institutions, will allow us to work with our colleagues at the other CTSA sites in the city to make our training opportunities available to their trainees and investigators. RELEVANCE: As the genetic variants predisposing to psychiatric, neurologic and behavioral disorders are identified, clinicians, patients/families, and the public need to be able to use this information to make good decisions, e.g., about testing, reproduction, and public policy. A CEER focused on these issues and capable of generating meaningful research data, can identify current challenges, and help suggest solutions.